Kanon CCS style
by blanchier
Summary: It was originally Pier & Kanon, but I changed it so it would be a fan fic :.I love Sakura X Syaoran Pairing! It’s so cute! Kanon is a piano piece. The symphony is very beautiful. It has been copied and has been revived by many piano soloists. This story i


Summary: It was originally Pier & Kanon, but I changed it so it would be a fan fic :).

I love Sakura X Syaoran Pairing!!!! It's so cute!!!!

Kanon is a piano piece. The symphony is very beautiful. It has been copied and has been revived by many piano soloists. This story is about a boy who meets a girl who loves the boy play the piano so much.

Kanon

"Darn!" a boy said. "Wrong again!"

His name is Syaoran. He's about at least thirteen years old. He really loves to play the piano. It's his life. Now, he's in a music room practicing for a contest for pianists. He's the representative of their school for the interschool competition.

"Darn! How can I beat Eriol, if I can't get the twelfth note Kanon right?" He said. "I think I'll get better if I get some fresh air."

He brought his keyboard, went outside and sat under the cool shade of peach blossoms.

He opened his keyboard case, brought out the keyboard and the piece of music, and started to play.

But just as he was getting to Kanon's twelfth note, a girl appeared.

A girl not far from his age, with brown hair long to her shoulders and eyes as green as the leaves of the trees, appeared, sitting at one of the branches of the peach blossom tree he was sitting and playing under.

"Hi!" the girl said.

"Whoa! You startled me! Please don't do that. I'm practicing." Syaoran said.

"You're playing the piano?"

"Yeah."

"So, what are you playing?"

"Kanon."

"Wow! What a coincidence! That's my favorite piece!"

"But I have a problem with its twelfth note."

"Okay! I'll help you!"

"Are you sure?" But, can you play the piano, or even the keyboard?

"I can't. But I'm sure I can help you!"

"How?"

"I'm the Kanon Fairy. Please to meet you. What's your name?"

"Syaoran, Li Syaoran."

"My name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."

"Okay, Sakura, how can I, Syaoran, beat Eriol, who was declared the best pianist in the semi-finals, in playing the most wonderful instrument, the piano?"

"Please do not think of winning, Syaoran. Just think of the ones you are playing for…"

"The ones… I am… playing for?"

"Yes. So now, please play Kanon for me."

He started to play the music piece. But as soon as he got to the twelfth note, he still got it wrong.

"Argh! I thought of everyone, Sakura! But I just can't! I can't, Sakura! I can't do it!" Syaoran shouted.

"It's not that you can't, Sakura, it's because you won't. But, don't worry. I'll be here to guide you, now… once more."

But as soon as Syaoran was about to play, the school bell rang, which told Syaoran he needed to go to class.

"Sorry, Sakura, I have to leave soon. Classes are about to start."

"It's alright. But I'll be waiting here at the same branch of the same peach blossom tree, waiting for you, Syaoran."

"I'll count on it, Sakura!"

Days passed silently. The day of the competition is nearing. They met everyday. After each practice, Syaoran was getting better. Not to mention, their relationship, too, was getting better.

Two days before the competition, they mat again. Syaoran again opened his keyboard case, brought out his keyboard, and started to play.

"You can do it, Syaoran." Sakura said. Hoping with all her heart that he could do it.

The melody from Kanon finished, bringing tears to Sakura's eyes.

I did it! I did it, Sakura! Look! I did it!" Syaoran exclaimed happily. As he did not know what Sakura was about to say next.

Tears overflowed Sakura's eyes.

"What's the matter Sakura? I did it Kanon. I did it. Aren't you happy for me? Why are you crying?"

"You finished it, Syaoran. You finished it. I'm really happy for you but…"

"But… what?"

"I'm sorry…but… this is the last time you're going to see me here…"

"What? Wait! Why?"

Then, she disappeared without a trace. Tears suddenly came out of Syaoran's eyes.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! DON"T LEAVE! Sakura…please don't go… Don't leave me here… SAKURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

A day before the competition, Syaoran went to the place that they shared moments together. But it was gone. The tree was gone.

Syaoran saw a woodcutter. He asked him why the peach blossom tree was gone.

The wood cutter said, "The tree was cut hours ago. I cut it. Soon this whole lot of peach blossom trees will become a park for you to play in. Aren't you happy?"

"HOW COULD I BE HAPPY??? Sakura was living in the tree! The tree you cut! Why… Why…." He fell down on his knees crying.

He went back to his classroom. Depressed. He never talked to anyone. He just stared at the window. No one knew where he was starting at. But he was staring at the place where the tree once resided. Where he met and departed with his beloved, Sakura. He was looking blankly at space. Emotionless. Deep inside he was blaming himself. "I couldn't protect the one I love!"

"I've decided. I won't join the contest. I played the whole piece without a mistake because of her!" he said.

It was the day of the contest. He had disguised himself with large shades, a hat and a cape. He looked like someone suspicious, but he didn't care. He was just there just to see Eriol win.

But, as he looked out the window, Sakura, Sakura was there, sitting at a tree peeking at a window.

"SAKURA!" Pier shouted.

Sakura stuck out her finger near her lips, like she was telling Syaoran to be quiet, as Eriol was about to play.

At the last minute, Syaoran ran to the backstage. He changed into the formal suit that was prepared for him a long time ago, and prepared himself, for he was about to join the competition again.

"Number twelve! Hiragizawa Eriol. He will play a complicated and popular symphony, Kanon!" the host said.

Oh no! Eriol's playing the same piece? But I'll win; I'll win for my beloved, Sakura!"

Just as Eriol was playing, he skipped a note!

This is my chance, I'll win! I'll just think of Sakura. And I'll win it for her too! This is it… Eriol's finished playing.

"Number thirteen! Li Syaoran! He'll play… Oh! He's also playing Kanon! Please give it up for Syaoran!" the host said.

I'm playing this with my whole heart. My whole heart, thinking of Sakura, and the ones I'm playing for. I'm not gonna lose! I'm not going to waste your efforts Sakura! Sakura… Please look at me! Look at me! This piece is for you, Sakura.

The audience clapped at Syaoran, for he had made a spectacular performance.

"First Prize, Li Syaoran! For his piece Kanon!" the host announced.

All of the audienced clapped. It was a standing ovation.

At the end of the contest, the manager of the contest approached Syaoran and said, "Hi, Li Syaoran-san. I'm the manager of this contest and also, I'm the one who composed Kanon." Pier bowed. He was honored to see the composer of Kanon, and the manager of the contest. Then, the manager continued talking, "Syaoran-san, this is my daughter, Sakura."

The daughter of the one who composed Kanon, was in fact, Sakura. The one and only love of Syaoran. Syaoran spread open his arms, ready to embrace her. Sakura, in response to his action, rushed into his arms, crying.

"Thank you, Sakura. You'll be the one I love forever."

"Yes, Syaoran…Yes…"


End file.
